


Strip Club

by Doves_Writing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, even if it seems it might have in between the lines, him being tied up. because he's a dangerous vigilante there to end their operation, nothing happened. the scene with tim being tied up was just that, nothing sexual happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: anonymous  asked:1 'why are we at a strip club?' with Jason Dick and Tim-Tumblr Request





	Strip Club

“So” Tim coughed, trying to avert his eyes from the stage, and the ladies on the floor, and the lady giving a lap dance to the guy right next to him “what exactly are we doing here?”

“What do ya mean, Timbo?” Jason asked, grinning at a girl who seemed to smile genuinely at him as she waved, sauntering towards a guy gesturing for her. Tim quickly avoided staring at her for too long. It wasn’t that her body wasn’t _nice_. He himself just wasn’t exactly attracted to seeing the white lace riding up between her ass cheeks.

This entire thing was making him extremely uncomfortable, and he tried to show that through his glare at Jason “I mean” he gritted out “why are we at a strip club?”

Dick snickered, trying to smother it with his hand. It totally wasn’t helping the guy that he was between his two younger brothers. Jason’s easy, almost _friendly_ interactions with the women there, as if he knew each of them personally when not working at this club, which given Jason’s chosen section of Gotham to guard, and the likely living situations of these women, was a high possibility.

And Tim’s absolute discomfort, his face beet red and his eyes nearly always on the floor since they arrived, he decided to give him a little help.

“We’re at a strip club because this is where the trail on Kaleidoscope leads us. I was fine with leaving you at home, but you insisted to be included in every part of this case” Dick explained in a whisper, rustling through his bag to hand Tim the paperwork.

Ignoring Jason making casual talk with a woman with a very thin, pink lace thong, and no top, Tim made a quick grab for the paperwork, immediately gluing his eyes to the words typed on it “you could’ve told me, I could’ve been a part of it through coms, come on Dick use rational thought” he muttered. Dick decided to ignore him in favor of watching on of the men in the farthest corner. It sure looked like him, but without the get up it was hard to tell.

* * *

 

Currently, Tim wanted to be anywhere but here. Because right now he had two, very large… _breasts_ , with no covering whatsoever, right in front of his face as the lady zip tied his wrists to a steam pipe.

Note to self, write down new ‘Rule 174; never go into the basement of a strip club’ down when he gets home.

Jason was currently knocked out, ropes tying him up in a chair. Trisha, the girl with the pink thong he was talking to earlier was tied back to back with him.

And Dick was nowhere to be fucking seen, which was great, really, except they sort of really needed help.

* * *

“I’m never going to a strip club ever again”

“I thought it was just the basement of a strip club?”

“There’s no way to get dragged down to one if I just don’t go to one at all, is there?”

“No, but come on Timbo”

“No Jason, I will never step foot in another strip club ever again”

“What if it was a male strip club?”

“…….Shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my tumblr @dove-among-bats


End file.
